Le Petit Déjeuné
by Olia
Summary: Georges, ce grand séducteur, a un rendez-vous galant avec une jolie moldue. Mais quelqu'un va l'empêcher d'aller retrouver sa conquête. Quelqu'un de très, très, très embêtant. One Shot.


**Le Petit Déjeuné**

**Auteur :** Olia

**Titre :** Le petit déjeuné

**Fiction :** One Shot

**Résumé :** Georges, ce grand séducteur, a un rendez-vous galant avec une jolie moldue. Mais quelqu'un va l'empêcher d'aller retrouver sa conquête. Quelqu'un de très, très, très embêtant. One Shot.

**Genre :** Humour

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Ne me demandez pas ce qu'il m'a pris, j'y suis pour rien. Je voulais pas… On m'a forcée. Nan, je déconne, j'aime juste écrire des trucs alakon. Bonne lecture.

oOo

Une rayonnante journée se levait, en ce début de matinée sur un champ dénudé de presque toute civilisation. Seule une maison aux allures si tordues qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle ne tenait debout que par magie, se tenait, seule, au milieu de ce champ, encore quelque peu endormie.

Dans cette maison, au dernier étage, Georges, qui ne se reconnaissait plus à être si matinal par une journée de vacances, se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace. Son frère, au visage identique, dormait encore (à 6h du matin, rien d'étonnant). L'éveillé des deux frères sourit, puis se reconcentra sur son reflet. C'était Hermione qui l'avait conseillé : enfant de moldus, elle connaissait leur mode un minimum. Et Georges n'avait pas voulu faire d'erreur grossière, au vu de ce qui l'attendait.

Elle lui avait donc fournit un jean troué aux genoux, une chemise noire on ne peut plus sombre qu'elle lui avait recommandé d'ouvrir de quelques boutons et des baskets noires, toute aussi simples. Le rouquin se souvint avec un sourire qu'elle lui avait proposé de mettre du « gel » dans ses cheveux, pour leur donner un effet décoiffé très en vogue chez les moldus. Mais il avait refusé. D'abord, ça sentait bizarre, cette pâte, et ça avait la consistance répugnante de la morve de Troll. Erk. Un coup de baguette avait suffit pour lui faire relever quelques mèches tombant sur son front.

Il se trouvait fort séduisant, ainsi vêtu. Parfait pour son rendez-vous galant avec cette jeune moldue qu'il avait rencontré dans le village voisin. Fier de son aspect, il prit sa baguette, réajusta ses habits moldus une dernière fois et sorti de la chambre. Descendant les escaliers, persuadé d'être seul à une heure si peu avancée de la matinée, il marchait sur la pointe des pieds, quand…

- Où vas-tu jeune homme ? Tonna d'une voix sonore une femme aux allures de rapace.

Georges se retourna. Non d'un petit spitiponk à corne drue, la dernière personne sur laquelle il souhaitait tomber en cet instant précis… La tante Murielle. Georges pesta intérieurement. Ok, elle faisait partie de la famille, mais pourquoi ses parents avaient-ils invité cette harpie pour les vacances d'été ? Le jeune homme soupçonnait sa mère de les avoir punis sans y toucher pour le manque flagrant de BUSE dont ils avaient écopés.

- Tante Muriel, commença Georges, ce n'est pas que le doux son de votre voix soit particulièrement désagréable, mais je pense qu'à 6h30 du matin, la suave vibrance de vos cordes vocales ne sera pas forcément appréc…

- Tais-toi, jeune sot ! C'est toi qui m'as réveillée. Tu es bien trop bruyant.

- Vous m'en voyez navré, répondit le plus jeune en levant les yeux au ciel, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ça n'est pas comme ça qu'on présente des excuses, jeune homme.

- Sans doutes allez-vous m'apprendre, chère tante, comment vous en formuler ?

- Bien entendu. Tu vas, pour commencer, me préparer mon petit déjeuner, j'ai faim.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du rouquin.

- Êtes-vous bien sûre de vouloir me laisser le soin de garnir votre repas, tantine ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser faire la cuisine, j'ai cent sept ans !

« Et encore trop en forme à mon goût », pensa le rouquin, souriant avec malice. C'était presque trop simple. Quelques gouttes de potion « du mort-vivant » suffiraient à plonger la tante Murielle dans un profond sommeil. Et il était clair que cela plairait sans aucun doute aux hôtes du Terrier de voire la tante faire la grâce matinée.

- Très bien, Tantine, fit le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, dans laquelle il commença à couper les tomates et le bacon d'un coup de baguette magique.

Il prépara le repas en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, y glissa quelques gouttes de la fameuse potion et apporta le tout à sa tante qui fumait la pipe assise dans le fauteuil le plus moelleux du salon.

Quand l'assiette fut posée devant ses yeux, Murielle y jeta un regard plein de dégoût.

- Qui t'as dit que je voulais des œufs au bacon ?

- Un simple pressentiment. J'ai beaucoup d'intuition.

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller me préparer des croissants avec un thé vert.

- Et comme je n'ai que l'envie de vous faire plaisir, ce sera avec joie que je vais m'exécuter, répondit Georges, goguenard.

- Deux sucres et demi dans le thé, clama la tante alors que Georges s'éloignait.

Il remporta l'assiette dans la cuisine, ne se sentant nullement dérouté. Il savait que sa souffrance serait de courte durée : une fois le petit Dej ingurgité, la tante Murielle le laisserait en paix suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il prenne la poudre d'escampette.

Et puis, son rendez-vous étant à onze heures, il avait parfaitement le temps.

Georges posa l'assiette sur la table de la cuisine, et sortit la farine, le lait et le beurre, commençant à préparer les croissants exigés par sa tante. Il mit l'eau à bouillir et ressortit la potion pour en mettre quelques gouttes dans le l'eau frémissante.

Georges se regarda un instant dans la vitre lui renvoyant un reflet estompé en attendant que les aliments finissent de préparer. Toujours aussi beau.

Enfin, le menu de sa tante préparé, il s'avança dans le salon, plateau à la main.

- Madame est servie, fit le rouquin, exagérant une courbette se voulant respectueuse mais à laquelle il donna une allure fort moqueuse.

- La thé n'est pas assez chaud.

- Gouttez-y pour le dire.

- Il n'est pas assez fumant, pauvre sot, je le vois.

Georges y donna un coup de baguette.

- Et voilà.

- Je veux qu'il soit chauffé au feu de bois, fais m'en un autre.

- Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas la fumée que dégageait notre cheminée ?

- Je ferai avec.

Georges, toujours confiant, s'en alla faire cuire à nouveau de l'eau, au feu de bois, comme demandé par la még… Tante Murielle. Et pour la énième fois, il ressortit de la cuisine, le thé préparé avec soin dans une main, la petite cuillère dans l'autre. La tante Murielle se saisit de la tasse que le rouquin lui tendait, l'observa un instant, le renifla, puis trempa ses lèvres dedans.

- Ah… Il n'est pas mal, cette fois. Un peu trop sucré, mais ça ira…

Georges tout sourire, fier de sa réussite, se dit qu'enfin la mégère allait dormir. Il aurait la paix, et serait à l'heure pour son rendez-vous. Quelques gouttes de cette potion suffiraient à… Une minute. Faire chauffer l'eau, mettre le thé vert à infuser, les deux sucres et demi…

- Bon, maintenant, tu vas aller me chercher la gazette du sorcier…

Non…

- Après quoi, tu me feras un massage des pieds, je suis fourbue et j'ai très mal aux orteils.

Quel crétin…

- Et bien qu'attends-tu ? File !

Il avait oublié de mettre la potion dans le thé !


End file.
